glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4 (Doki Doki)
'''The Glitter Spotlight '''is episode 4 in season 1 of Glitter Force Doki Doki and is the fourth episode of the show overall. Summary The girls suspect that pop star Mackenzie Mack may be Glitter Spade, but a visit to her studio hits a sour note when a new Distain strikes. Major Events *The song sung by the girl who is turned into a Distain is Wake Up, Shake Up one of the ending songs in season 1 of Glitter Force. *Marmo unleashes a Distain for the first time. Synopsis The trio read an article about Mackenzie Mack's road to stardom and wonder if she is Glitter Spade. Clara explained that she and her manager are the only two people who did not leave the Tokyo Clover Tower during the Distain's appearance, so it isn't unlikely. Maya wants to look for her but stops short upon realizing she doesn't even know where she is. However with her influence Clara easily tracks her down. Meanwhile, Ira complains to the other two generals about the appearance of a fourth Glitter Force warrior while Marmo decided to take action this time. Clara brings Maya and Rachel to the Yotsuba TV staation, which is owned by her father, and they find Mackenzie in the middle of a rehearsal and Maya goes crazy. She is quick to locate Mackenzie in her dressing room and bluntly introduces herself as Glitter Heart to her. Suddenly angered, Mackenzie forces her to leave the room. After a few minutes, Maya realizes that she shouldn't just have ran in and handled this like she would everything else. It's then Mackenzie's manager approaches and decides to speak to them. She explains how Mackenzie is really shy, and she used to perform on the streets. Her music brought a smile to everyone but as an Idol she gave herself high standards. Meanwhile, an Idol performer shows envy over Mackenzie. When Marmo notices this she uses her abilities to create a Distain and cause havoc among the studio. The trio quickly transform and attempt to fight it but it is able to blind them using the strong strange lights. Mackenzie attempts to escape but slips; causing her to be cornered by the Distain. Glitter Heart attempts to stop it from attacking her and promises to protect Mackenzie's songs. Just then the lights go out and Glitter Spade appears on stage. She is easily able to take down the Distain with Sparkle Flash. The battle ends like nothing, but as everything returns to normal the girls approach her again to ask. She leaves them with an abiguous answer and takes off within the rooms darkness. Later, the trio receive a ticket for the Mackenzie Fans Thanksgiving event from her Manager, and during it Maya reappears to speak to Mackenzie. Initially Mackenzie is suspicious, but she tells her that she will protect the smiles from everyone. She gives her some peach buns and takes off, with Mackenzie taking a moment to observe the girls. Characters Glitter Force *Maya Aida / Glitter Heart *Rachel / Glitter Diamond *Clara Yotsuba / Glitter Clover *Mackenzie Mack / Glitter Spade Pixies *Kippie *Rory *Lance *Davi Villains *Ira *Bel *Marmo *Distain Minor Characters *Sebastian Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes (Doki Doki) Category:Season 1 (Doki Doki) Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki